You're Lying to Me
by AeriaGloriis
Summary: Ichigo is with Inoue. I know this and it hurts, yet it is me he comes to as well. It is me he whispers to in the ear. It is me he says those 3 small yet emotionally charged words to. I'm being used, but sudconciously, i don't think i care.
1. Lied To

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"I'll leave her when the time is right."  
Will it ever be right Ichigo? You say this same shit night after night after night…  
"It's you I love baby. You and only you. Always and forever."  
But it's not only me you make love to. You fuck her too. It was never just me, not ever.  
"I wish I could be with you. But it's her, she's just not strong enough."  
Do you really wish these thoughts? This is Inoue we're talking about. She'll cry but she wont make a fuss.  
"I need you Rukia; to feel you."  
I shiver in anticipation, the time is past fucking due.  
"Will you give yourself to me?"  
You ask me softly, yet you know I will. I'm in love with you Ichigo. I need you like a fiend.

You have another but to me there will **be **no other  
She giggles and blushes as she tells me explicitly, the things that you do  
Not the least expecting that you're playing her for a fool

_~*~*~*~_

_You spread open her robes and part her legs. _

_You run fingers through her hair and touch places that in the light, you wouldn't dare. _

_You caress her thighs and whisper 'Your mine'_

_You grasp her fingers, leading them down with an open, waiting hand. _

_You tell her to hold tight, that hot demanding part of a man. _

_Hands smoothing up her stomach, fingers thumbing her nipples. _

_Then you bend her and twist her, she is oh so nimble. _

_She is panting and moaning and then she came. _

_You quickly slap a hand over her mouth, she must not shout your name. _

_~*~*~*~_

I smile to myself as I flash back in time  
A night of many sins, one that I could pretend you were all mine.  
When you pushed me into that ecstasy, shuddering with bliss  
You whisper to me softly, it is your name rolling off my tongue that you miss

I thought all this as I hesitated slightly  
You looked at me questioningly and ran your palm down the side of my face lightly  
I want you so bad, it's your attention that I vie for  
Yet when you act like this it feels that I die more  
And when you looked at me and confessed to me about leaving her,  
I looked into your eyes and felt it in my heart. The pain, the hurt, that old sore

You're lying to me  
You haven't left her at all  
You want to keep us both, the ones that have stayed in the fall  
Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime, your precious dolls  
Well I've got news for you Kurosaki Ichigo; man of all men.  
You can have my body  
tonight no one wins…

My back is turned to you as I think about all the rules and morals I'm willing to bend.  
I didn't see you face twist up in a devilishly victorious grin

* * *

Revised and reformated for better reading and hopefully it's a tad more easier to understand


	2. Disgusted With

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

I looked at your petite body, nothing hidden from my sight  
Your skin is porcelain, smooth; so white, so bright

My hand reaches out, planning to touch  
But I hesitate, even though I want you still so much  
Cause what I feel for myself, in the throes of this burning lust  
Is a deep, revolting, undeniable disgust

I cant stand what I'm doing to you,  
I know that it's wrong  
But something's not right with me  
I just cant keep away from you for long

Your like an addiction to me, a drug, coming in many forms  
A one night skip? Not possible.  
Leave you alone and I'll have to brave the incoming storms  
And I think to myself, 'I'll do it, stop touching you; for you'  
But I'm a pitiful shit, it'll leave me all kinds of forlorn  
I just, I don't want to see you look at me someday, eyes full of loath hate and scorn

So every night, I come to you  
You're quiet and shy, eyeing me; so subdued  
I remove your clothes, leaving your body bared for me, totally nude  
And that's when I begin on you; your luscious body, the most delectable of foods

~*~*~*~*~

_I stroked you and touched you. Made love to you. It's was so full of passion_

_I wanted it to last but I was nearing, no time to ration_

_I picked up pace and griped your thigh tight against my hip, where it must have unconsciously fastened_

_You bucked against me, cried out; a high, keening moan_

_Hearing and feeling your pleasure ride out brought me my own drawn-out groan_

_~*~*~*~*~_

But it's not all about sex, even though that's all I show you (all that we do)  
Shit! I'm just… scared. It happens to me too.  
Heh. Who am I kidding? This is emotional abuse  
And the sad thing about it is, I know what I'm doing. I've got no fucking excuse

But Inoue… she's fun  
Bright, happy, cheerful; my own personal sun  
But next to you Rukia, the one who makes my heart race and run  
My feelings are insignificant and miniscule  
…more or less, pretty much none

I tell you I love you, every night that we're alone  
But in the daylight, when we're not together, it's less than what I've shown  
You don't exist to me then, under the sunny circumstances  
I walk past you in the hallways; we do talk, I just don't steal any secret glances  
You don't get excessive attention from me at school but my heart aches for you inside my chest  
And you can't ignore the thundering your heart does between your breast……

Tonight the moonlight shines on you, illuminating your body with a tender glow  
Ethereal, enchanting, your beauty is unreal  
Once again I am struck by the force of the blow

I wont be here when you wake up  
That's how its always been  
Goodbye Rukia,  
Tomorrow night….  
Ja ne…  
…until then…

* * *

uh, this may turn into a series of poetic drabbles. i wasn't planning on adding anything to this and i will prolly not get too serious about this. i stumbled upon an Ichihime fic where Rukia was the other woman and... it just got my creative juices flowing

Comments, concerns, questions, flames, bashing? Add it in a review please!


End file.
